yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gishki
Gishki, known as Ritua in Japan, are a series of monsters released in "Duel Terminal - Raid of the Inverz!!". Their team symbol is a blue sapphire mirror that all the members wear, usually around their necks or on their staves. The Ritual Monsters of the group all have "Evigishki" at the beginning and "Ogre" if its body is a sea creature at the end of their names. Their Japanese name, "Ritua", is a corruption of the English word "Ritual", used in the TCG terms "Ritual Spell Card", "Ritual Summon", and "Ritual Monster". Their English name, "Gishki", is a corruption of the Japanese word "Gishiki", used in the OCG terms "Gishiki Mahou Card", "Gishiki Shoukan", and "Gishiki Monster". This wordplay is notable - "Gishiki Mahou Card" is the OCG term for "Ritual Spell Card", "Gishiki Shoukan" is the OCG term for "Ritual Summon", and "Gishiki Monster" is the OCG term for "Ritual Monster". All known Gishki monsters are WATER, and many are Sea Serpent or Aqua. Their playstyle is focused on Ritual Summoning and either searching and returning cards to the Deck. Playing Style There seems to be a sort of recycling theme to the archetype; "Gishki Ceremonial Mirror" is able to return itself to the Deck and "recycle" a Gishki monster in your Graveyard, "Evigishki Mind Augus" is able to "recycle" any five cards in either player's Graveyard, "Gishki Marker" can "recycle" any Gishki Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell and "Ceremonial Mirror Meditation" can "recycle" any two Gishki monsters. There are also elements of disrupting any strategy your opponent might attempt. 3 of the 4 Ritual Monsters return your opponent's cards to the deck from certain locations, "Evigishki Gustkrake" from the Hand, "Evigishki Mind Augus" from the Graveyard, and "Evigishki Soul Ogre" from the Field. The remaining one, "Evigishki Tetrogre", can actually help your opponent set up their strategy, while also allowing your next Ritual Summon to come faster allowing you to disrupt their setup. Many of their effects also allow the user to search through their Deck for the cards needed for their Ritual Summons very quickly, with "Gishki Abyss," searching for Gishki monster with 1000 or less DEF when Summoned, "Gishki Erial" with a flip effect to search for any Gishki monster in your Deck , "Gishki Shadow" can be discarded to search for any Gishki Ritual Spell and "Vision Gishki" can be discarded to search for any Gishki Ritual Monster. With these strategies in mind, a Gishki Deck can be fairly versatile, being able to search through its Deck quickly for the cards required for their Ritual Monsters. It is recommended NOT to use Ritual Monsters outside of the archetype, as they become harder to search, requiring cards such as "Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands", and overall, the Gishki become a hinderance to any Deck not centered around them. Two cards that are vital to a Gishki Deck are "Gishki Shadow" and "Vision Gishki" as they can search the Gishki Ritual Monsters and Ritual Spell Cards of the archetype, and can be offered as the entire Tribute for any Gishki Ritual Monster. The Djinns of Rituals can be used in a Gishki Deck, although they tend to slow down the flow of Ritual Summons that a devout Gishki Deck is capable of producing. If one does intend to use them, then cards such as "Armageddon Knight" and "Foolish Burial" are recommended in order to get them into the Graveyard quickly. An interesting card in the archetype is "Forbidden Arts of the Gishki" which allows you to Ritual Summon using monsters on both sides of the field - similar to "Super Polymerization" being able to Fusion Summon from both sides of the field - but you must use monsters whose levels total exactly that of the monster you are attempting to Summon. The downside is that the monster's ATK is halved and you cannot conduct your Battle Phase that turn. This is mostly recommended for bringing out "Evigishki Soul Ogre," as he is level 8 and most Decks contain a high number of level 4 monsters. A popular combo in the TCG is to summon Tour Guide From the Underworld and use that effect to Special Summon Djinn Releaser of Rituals, then Ritual Summon any Level 6 Evigishki Ritual Monster. Djinn Releaser of Rituals is searched from your deck, used for a Ritual Summon, and placed in the Graveyard where you need it, with one card; Tour Guide From the Underworld has earned its place in many prototype decks in the TCG. There is also another play style that doesn't focus on the ritual monsters. the Gishki monsters are all water attribute, which allows them to be used as synchro material with Fishborg Blaster. You use Swap Frog to send Treeborn Frog to the graveyard, ideally discarding Fishborg in the process. From there you can use Formula Synchron to move through your deck faster. The ritual monsters and spells can be used as discard fodder. You can return the ritual spell to the deck to discard the ritual again for an easy +1. finally you use Gishki Beast to provide the synchro material for Fishborg Blaster to do his stuff. Normal summon Gishki Beast and special summon a level 4 Gishki monster while you have Treeborn on the field and Fishborg in the grave and you can synchro summon Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier or even Shooting Quasar Dragon!!! Recommended Cards Monsters * Deep Sea Diva (tuner and special summons Vision Gishki and Gishki Diviner) * Fishborg Blaster (tuner and gets your key cards in the graveyard) * Gishki Shadow * Vision Gishki * Gishki Marker * Gishki Beast * Gishki Abyss * Gishki Chain * Gishki Erial * Gishki Noelia * Evigishki Gustkrake * Evigishki Mind Augus * Evigishki Soul Ogre * Evigishki Tetrogre Spells * Advanced Ritual Art * Ascending Soul * Moray of Greed * Mystical Space Typhoon (for much needed spell and trap removal) * Preparation of Rites * Ritual Cage * Ritual Weapon * Salvage * Samsara - Highly optional, as there is much recycling already. Traps * Ceremonial Mirror Meditation * Ceremonial Mirror of Illusion * Ritual Buster * Royal Decree (if not running any other traps) * Spiritual Water Art - Aoi Extra Deck * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier * Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Hydro Genex * Genex Ally Triarm * Evigishki Merrowgeist Category:Archetypes